


Texting IS a Form Of Affection

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Drabble, Exchanging Selfies, Fluff, Late Night Texting, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Vinnie can't sleep so he decides to text the first person he can think of... even if he is the next room.





	Texting IS a Form Of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I don't even know- Just, wanted write a texting fic.

Vinnie turned over in his bed and glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand; 2:19.   
"Ugh..." The curly-haired man grunted. He couldn't sleep. He usually fell asleep rather quickly but, his mind was wandering and he really couldn't find a way to make it stop. He took notice of his cellphone and grabbed it, quickly unlocking it.  
"I wonder if Balth is awake..." Vinnie mumbled as he opened the texting app.

V: hey. u awake?

Balthazar awoke to a buzzing noise coming from his nightstand. He sleepily grabbed his phone and squinted as he attempted to read the blurry screen without his glasses. He gave up on it and grabbed his glasses and saw that the text was from Vinnie. He let out an annoyed sigh and replied to the other male.

B: I am now. What do you want?

Vinnie felt his phone vibrate as the properly capitalized text appeared.

V: sorry. i cant sleep. my mind keeps wandering

B: What am I supposed to do about that? Why not watch those relaxing tapping videos or something?

V: ehh not really in a asmr mood plus im not sure where my headphones are

B: an* You really need to know where you leave things when you put them down.

V: yeah. what are wearing?

Balthazar rolled his eyes at the seriously overused text that was generally used in an attempt to flirt or get inappropriate images from another individual.

B: Seriously? If this is an attempt at flirting, I'm not in the mood. But, if you must know, I'm wearing only boxers.

V: geez, i was just asking. im wearing a white tanktop and gym shorts :P

B: Dakota, is this going to last much longer? I would like to get back to sleep.

V: mkay. love you Cav <3

Cavendish felt his cheeks heat up as he read the small but affectionate text. He got an idea and set his phone's camera on a timer and used his feet as a stand as he used his thin fingers to make a heart and winked before hearing the camera click. It turned out surprisingly well despite the low light and his messy hair. He attached the image to his text and sent it.

B: Love you too, Vin. 

Vinnie blushed and chuckled at the image before saving it to his phone. Vinnie took a selfie with him giving a peace sign and playfully sticking his tongue out. He then sent it to Balth. 

V: youre adorable u know that right?

B: Not as cute as you are, you doofus. <3

V: well ill stop bothering you and let you sleep. goodnight Cav.

B: Goodnight, Dakota. See you in the morning. 

V: mkay.

Vinnie held his phone to his chest and closed his eyes. After texting his 'significant other' the various thoughts in his mind settled down allowing him to fall asleep. 

But, what Vinnie didn't know is that Balthazar saved every single picture Vinnie had ever sent him. Even the silly ones. He would never admit it but, he truly did care for Dakota. Sure, he was annoying and could be a bit unpredictable but, he was his partner and the love of his life. He may of lost his life in multiple timelines and Vinnie had always fixed it but, if push came to shove, he would do the same.


End file.
